


about event 227

by ChenAnJiu



Category: 227 - Fandom
Genre: 227大团结, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenAnJiu/pseuds/ChenAnJiu
Summary: I'm gonna try to do something about it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	about event 227

**Author's Note:**

> Some personal thoughts about the 227 incident. Creation is not dead, love is not limited.

关于227事件的一些个人想法。  
粉圈文化与同人文化的大冲击。  
首先，我需要说明我保持中立。  
请记住，AO3是一个特殊的平台。与维基百科一样，AO3是数字时代参与文化最伟大的成就之一。AO3不是一个从草根表达中谋取利益的商业平台，这些服务器由粉丝社区拥有和运营，粉丝们利用他们的技能创造一个更具支持性的环境，由业余作家创作并分享他们的故事。去年，在世界科幻大会上，该网站获得了雨果奖，这是类型小说的最高奖项之一。美国流行小说领域的顶尖作家们通过这个奖项表彰了AO3和OTW的成就。所以，中国和世界其他地区的粉丝们对关闭这个网站的前景感到震惊是可以理解的，因为这个网站对很多第一次作为讲述者发现自己声音的人而言是如此有价值。——来自亨利·詹金斯（三联生活周刊二零二零年第十二期）  
网站的贡献者们给他们的故事打上标签，对其进行分级，有效利用广泛的分类制度，旨在告诉读者关于成人内容的程度、二次创作的主题和戏剧场景、性别和性身份的形式等。（来自亨利·詹金斯，三联生活周刊二零二零年第十二期）但是读者需要负责，作者已经为你打好了标签和警告，但是你偏向虎山行，那么错误在于你，而不是原作者和网站。粉丝文化可以说是由迷恋和渴望构成，我知道，对某个人光鲜的特点也可以说是一种热爱，但是这种热爱要有度。  
但是我不能任由粉丝文化毁了同人圈子，那么为什么肖战粉丝会被人恶臭出圈？首先你不看作者给你的预警，不懂什么叫做纯属巧合。第二，网上冲浪就像是逛超市，货架上琳琅满目的商品，你挑自己喜欢你的买就行了，而有些人却因为货架上有自己不喜欢吃的东西，就要求超市必须下架，不然就要放火烧了超市”，那些喜欢吃的人自然会因为你“烧了自家的粮食”而奋起反抗。  
这是你作为粉丝不应该干的事，别人在那好好吃着苹果，结果你尝了这个苹果之后感到厌恶而把果农的苹果园砸了，这是你的错，果农已经给你贴好了标签，但是你不会读，所以这是你的问题。  
因为其他的消费者受到了你的影响，自然会奋起反抗，就因为你说这个苹果不好吃，然后把果农的苹果园砸了然后你喜欢的另一家柠檬果的果园，所以这个苹果园的消费者和果农会联合起来抵制你们的柠檬果果园，因为你们柠檬果的消费者把我们的苹果园毁了。  
再后来，为什么肖战和他粉丝的名字被受害者们些成xz和xfx，这还不是粉圈四处“巡视”的结果？一些明星的粉丝们会时时刻刻在微博等公共平台上搜索自己偶像的名字，如果有人敢对他/她发表任何不欣赏、不喜欢的看法，他们就会蜂拥而至，对博主口诛笔伐，甚至人肉真实信息逼博主道歉删博。久而久之，大家在提到明星的时候，就学会了用绰号、谐音字、拼音首写字母来代替，像极了《哈利波特》中不能提名字的大反派伏地魔。  
把自己的喜好当成全世界，把公共平台当成自己追星的地盘，对不追星的普通网友动辄训诫教育，人肉辱骂，已经成为不少流量明星粉丝臭名远扬的标志。他们最大的特点就是：“人多力量大。”  
所以这就是肖战为什么会臭名远扬。二月二十九号，我觉得这是我最难熬的日子，说句不好听的，想死的心都有了，ao3被封禁，我被他们逼迫着把我在LOFTER上的一些同人作品删除。甚至有的创作者为此不堪忍受这种压力想要自我了断，就为了你们的偶像？这就是四处巡视的后果？  
这便是唯我独尊的思想，所有反对我的，侮辱我的全部都要消失，这不亚于古代的株连九族，于是你们就这样四处抄家，也不知道有多少好的东西全被你们都侮辱了。  
肖战本人及其团队才是这次事件中最需要承担责任的一方。作为公众人物你没有做好你的责任，所以被人口诛笔伐是理所应当的，有社会担当的偶像团队理应对粉丝进行必要的疏导和安抚，而不是坐视其情绪发酵，直到引发广泛抵制，甚至是影响其经济收益之后，才姗姗来迟地发表所谓的道歉。  
维护公众人物名誉应该是他本人，而不是粉丝。  
肖战本人以及其团队宠粉媚粉，多次在微博等社交媒体封锁词条以及使一些无辜的社交账号被人封禁，你不觉得这个让人难过吗？  
如果那篇文章涉嫌侵权，肖战本人应当去维权而不是靠着粉丝四处乱举报，占用公共资源，肖战本人对粉丝缺乏疏导，而并不是坐看这场祸乱爆发，然后自己还像个缩头乌龟一样不出声。文化需要包容，倘若只因容不下就去举报，那么势必造成部分文化的发展受损。  
比如说这个事件之后的粉圈文化，那很有有可能发展会受损，因为很多人都看到了粉圈文化的黑暗面，那么还有人会喜欢粉圈文化吗？我觉得那个人会要考虑考虑了。  
但肖战粉丝显然没有认识到即便这样于肖战来说也不全都是无益的，反而采取了过激的抗议行为。然后便造成了227大团结事件。  
对于这个事件，我觉得肯定要有人做出反思。不仅是你，也不仅是我

……  
我希望能够在某个时候，蚂蚁告诉我，春天来了，那时墓志铭上会长出新的花儿，我会沿着蚂蚁留下的路线找到我那已逝的爱人，ao3 。至今，我仍旧也停留在悔恨之中，我没有替他挡下那一枪。  
我也只好这样说，有机会再见，我那未亡的爱人——AO3。


End file.
